Venom
Ve'nom' is currently a member of TTV. He currently hosts Ven's Moc Spotlight and On ebay Today. He likes to be known as the "Composer Extraordinaire". Background Venom ran a chat server called the BZPC in which many of the original cast members met. He joined the TTV Podcast soon after its formation, and has remained a host ever since. History From May 2013 to August 2014, Venom hosted "On ebay Today" where he looked at Bionicle and other things for sale on eBay. He also hosted a special On eBay today during MakutaFest 2014. In October 2014, Var, Meso, and Kahi went to New York Comic Con and saw the official unveiling of BIONICLE G2 (although they'd already seen tons of leaked images of the 2015 Winter sets). Eljay and Venom were left in control of the channel, in an event that Ven dubbed ATHAA week for "As The Hosts Are Away". Venom, Kahi, Mesonak, Eljay, Viper, and Varderan held a livestream on November 2, 2014 to celebrate having obtained 10,000 subscribers to their Youtube channel, but Venom had to leave midway through the livestream. Before he left, though, Venom announced that he would not be continuing On ebay Today, much to the disappointment of many TTV fans. During the TTV Civil War event for April Fools' Day 2016, Venom changed his name on the TTV Message Boards to Spider-Ven, representing Marvel's Spider-Man. In August 2016, he went to Brickfair, VA with Meso, Var, Eljay, Jon, and Phweff. In accordance with TTV's push to appeal to a wider LEGO audience, he started to feature System MOCs on his MOC Spotlight. In 2017, Ven finally decided to revive On ebay Today. Now, however, he allows himself to further branch off from LEGO in the listings he mocks. In one episode, he even describes his adventures on the website from a seller's perspective. He took a hiatus due to being a LEGO store employee starting in March 2017. He joined to make a Machinima series (TTVTHM). He still kind of wants to make a machinima with them. Shows *On Ebay Today (2013-2014; 2017-Present) *Ven Plays Super Mario *Ven's M.O.C. Spotlight (2014-Present) List of common sayings *"Mardi Gras." *"Hello and welcome". Trivia *As his nickname would imply, Venom likes the character "Venom" from Spiderman. He even has a "Venom" mask, as seen in TTV's 10,000 subscriber livestream. *Venom will often interrupt Mesonak's introduction of the TTV Podcast by saying "Mardi Gras!" (if Varderan doesn't beat him to it), a joke referencing the first TTV podcast. **He has also done this on other shows, like TTV Talks. *Venom is the source of the name "Omega Tahu" due to a joke he made in TTV Podcast 107, referring to a dream of his that he had brought up during TTV's interview with Greg Farshtey. **Ironically, he never referred to Tahu as "Omega Tahu" during the interview. *Venom brought on his girlfriend Sam for the TTV Talks About Relationships Part III livestream in March 2017. *Venom was the first TTV Podcast member to record an Episode on a mobile phone *Almost all of the music used in TTV's videos are composed and performed by Ven. For this reason, he has the title "Composer Extroardinare". *Ven's sig-fig (signature minifigure) was the only one not designed by Eljay. Category:TTV Cast Category:Hosts Category:TTV Channel Category:Male Cast Members